The Story so far Mass Effect fanfic
by dreamblackginge
Summary: Just a story I've been working on. The brother of Command Shepard tells his side of how the Galaxy got saved. Filled with sarcastic commentaries on the events occurring through out the Mass Effect Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Men are born free and everywhere he is in chains. This pretty much explains how I came to be here, came to be writing before you. My words perhaps have no meaning to your ears as I am but a shadow in the world's history. A cameo as some of you would call it. My name means nothing to you, as you prefer to focus upon the story of the greatest commander. Whilst I was just figure, upon the sidelines that played a minor role in saving the galaxy, my brother on the other hand was the general leading the troops. Yes, I am related to Commander Sheppard. But I am the "black" Sheppard as it were. I suppose I should start at the beginning. By the way, my name is Garrick and this is my story.

My older brother always was the center of attention, whether it was in school- where he excelled at the subjects and I excelled at getting the teachers wrath or whether it was with people- I'm not saying I didn't have friends or anything, I was just always running with the crowd which our parents never approved of. He got accommodations, I got detentions. But that's just how it was. Anyway, we all know the story of the great "Commander Sheppard" was a spacer kid, when into the alliance after high school blah blah blah went on to become a specter and save the galaxy.

However, he wouldn't have been able to save the galaxy without me. I mean come on, I gave him all the connections to people he should speak to and in the end he gained all the credit. And where was my cut? Being chained and bound on the purgatory prison ship before he came and blew that shit to hell. It wasn't to save me either, it was to get some hot crazy ass bitch who apparently is more important than blood. But who am I to judge?

Sorry. I keep getting distracted, been awhile since I've vented about my bro. Anyway, when my brother went off to follow in our beloved parent's footsteps I on the other hand became the scourge of my family. When I choose to drop out of high school and become a drifter with some of my buds, it was safe to say that my parents were not pleased. So they did what any prideful military family did- they served connection with me until I had redeemed myself. Safe to say that that did not happen. However, at the time I didn't really care- too much pent up anger over the zealous praise of my brother. Anyway, so my friends; a Turian by the name of Dax and a Salarian by the name of Kellin. Dax, Kellin and I decided to try our luck with some of the mercenary groups- eclipse initially.

We thought it would be easy, on the account that I had extreme finesse in biotics (little fight club for biotics got me into drive), Dax was a sharpshooter and great helmsmen and Kellin could talk you into anything, as well as being a extremely decent hacker for his age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So just a slight tangent before I resume my epic story of the true events that lead to my brother's epic standing in the Galaxy. I love my brother; don't get me wrong- eventually you'll see how much love. However, I could not handle the way in which he carries himself. How can someone be sooo good all the time? I understand he's a soldier and he tries to make the best decisions, but honestly? There were a few times where he could have just looked out for himself, but nooo he had to do the "right thing". But anyway that's what he is famous for so I guess I should just let it slide.

Returning to MY story however, the Crime Lord that was looking for recruits was this shifty retiree- looking for some cannon fodder. Anyway the pay was a lot better than what we were making at the time, so we thought we would try our luck. So Dax, Kellin and I took the little money we had made and bribed one of Aria's men so we could get an audience with his second in command- who by the way is his nephew. Note to self- if you plan on building an empire never ever trust your nephew with interviewing who will protect you.


End file.
